headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Kruvajan
| aliases = | continuity = | image = | type = Scientist; Victim | gender = | base of operations = Moldavia | known relatives = | born = | died = 1830 (approx) On the DVD audio commentary, film critic Tim Lucas posits that the events of Black Sunday take place around 1830. | first appearance = Black Sunday (1960) | 1st appearance = Black Sunday (1960) | actor = Andrea Checchi }} Thomas Kruvajan was a supporting character from the 1960 film Black Sunday, directed by Mario Bava. He was played by actor Andrea Checchi. Biography Professor Thomas Kruvajan was a scientist who, in 1830, traveled through the country of Moldavia with his student, Doctor Andre Gorobec, on their way to a science convention. During their journey, their coach suffered a broken axle and they were forced to stop to make repairs. While the coach driver Nikita fixed the coach, Kruvajan and Gorobec explored the ruins of a nearby chapel. They found the tomb of a 17th century witch named Asa Vajda. Her coffin contained a window that allowed Kruvajan to view the body of Princess Asa who had been buried wearing the Mask of Satan. Situated atop the window was a large stone crucifix. Kruvajan also found a triptych containing an inscription, which related to the princess, but he was unable to translate it. As he continued to study the crypt, a giant bat flew out and attacked him. Thomas swatted at the creature with his walking stick, knocking over the crucifix, which in turn, shattered the window. Unable to drive the creature away with his cane, he pulled out a gun and shot it. During this incident, Kruvajan cut his hand and the blood from the wound dripped down through the broken window and into the eye holes of the mask. Gorobec and he left the crypt without realizing that Thomas' blood had miraculously brought Asa Vajda back to life. As the hour had grown late, Thomas and Andre decided to spend the evening at a nearby inn. Late into the evening, Kruvajan was approached by Igor Javutich, who claimed to be a coach driver for Prince Vajda. He told Kruvajan that the prince had taken ill and required medical treatment. Thomas agreed to go to Castle Vajda to see the prince. He soon discovered however, that Igor Javutich was in fact the 18th century lover of Princess Asa, who had likewise been condemned to death and was resurrected by Asa's supernatural powers. Asa had not regained all of her strength however, and required more blood in order to completely heal. Javutich brought Kruvajan back to the crypt where Asa used her power to take control of him. Kruvajan became the undead servant to the witch. Javutich then brought Kruvajan to the castle to see the prince. The prince's children, Constantine and Katia Vajda invited him into their home and were pleased that someone of Thomas' expertise would be able to render treatment. His true purpose for coming to the castle however, was to remove the cross from the prince's night stand. This holy relic prevented Javutich from approaching the prince and killing him directly. Once the cross was removed from the room, Javutich was free to kill the prince. The following day, Andre Gorobec went to Castle Vajda and found Doctor Kruvajan. He tried asking him questions concerning the Vajda family, but Thomas remained tight-lipped about his affairs. The only words he spoke were a cryptic warning to Gorobec, telling him that he should leave and forget about matters that he does not understand. Andre eventually found the triptych in Kruvajan's coat pocket and brought it to a local priest for translation. From this, they learned that piercing the left eye of a servant of Satan was required to destroy a witch or their undead accomplices. While traveling back towards the castle, Gorobec and the priest came upon a shallow grave. Digging away the dirt, they found a coffin containing Thomas Kruvajan's body. The priest drove a coffin nail into Kruvajan's left eye, killing him. Notes & Trivia References ---- Category:1830 character deaths Category:Reanimated Corpses Category:Characters who have their eyes poked out Category:Characters who are killed by witchcraft Category:Scientists Category:Victims